


Burnt Cookies

by Gatoraaade



Series: Book of mormon one shots [3]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Baking, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kevin is a dumbass but I love him, M/M, Peter Pan References, he cant cook to save his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatoraaade/pseuds/Gatoraaade
Summary: Connor and Kevin get distracted while making cookies.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Series: Book of mormon one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635031
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Burnt Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> this is my day 1 fuc for the 10 day BoM challenge except I'm really behind. but i hope you enjoy it anyways

"Okay the recipe says 2 eggs but we used 2 boxes so we need more than that."  
"We need 4 eggs Kev."  
"I knew that."  
"Sure."  
Kevin pouted dramatically. "I know I'm a dumbass but I can do basic math."  
"Don't say that! You're not a dumbass!"  
"I'm joking Con, relax."  
"I don't like when you joke like that."  
"Okay, I'm sorry pumpkin" Kevin said leaning down to kiss Connor's forehead.  
Connor chuckled. "Good. I'll do all the math on how much we need, you can just put the ingredients in the bowl. How does that sound?"  
"Sounds great."  
"Okay we need ⅔ cups of vegetable oil."  
"Does olive oil work?"  
"No we need vegetable oil."  
"But the vegetable oil is all the way over there." Kevin said swinging his arm out dramatically.  
"Kevin your arms are so long you just lean forward and grab it."  
"Shut up."  
"No."  
Kevin pouted again causing Connor to laugh.  
"I love you?"  
"I love you too."  
“Okay Kev can you preheat the oven while I mix this?”   
“I can handle that.”  
“I know you can babe.”  
“Are we almost done now?”  
"This was your idea."  
"I know that. I didn't think it would take so long."  
"You're so whiny"  
"Shush."  
Connoer rolled his eyes. "I can finish by myself."  
"No, I want to help you. I don't want you to have to do it alone!"  
"I'm fine Kev, all I have to do is put them on the pan and put them in the oven. I can do it."  
"But I said I'd help."  
Connor laughed. "You did help. Now go pick out a movie and yes it can be Disney."  
"Well I guess I can let you do the rest if it means that we can watch Peter Pan."  
"Ugh again?"  
"You said I could pick!"  
"I know I did, I should have known you'd pick that." he sighed. "Go put it in, I'll finish this."  
"I love you!" Kevin exclaimed, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek and running to the living room.  
Connor shook his head, never in his life had he thought he'd end up with a Disney obsessed man-child, and here he was hopelessly in love with Kevin Price, about to watch Peter Pan for the thousandth time just because he wanted to.  
In all honesty Kevin had been no help baking. It wasn't like he had expected him to be, he once almost started a fire while making grilled cheese after all, but he didn't expect him to be that useless. It was cute to watch him try to understand what he was supposed to be doing. Connor smiled at the thought as he put the cookies into the oven.  
When he got to the living room Kevin was already fully immersed in Peter Pan.  
"How are you not sick of this by now?"  
"Because it's my favorite, I can't count how many times you've watched Rent and you still aren't sick of it."  
"Okay that's fair."  
"Are you going to watch with me?"  
"Sure why not."  
"If you are going to watch you have to cuddle with me."  
Connor laughed. "I think I can handle that." he said sitting on the couch and pulling Kevin into his arms. Kevin smiled and set his head on Connor's shoulder.  
As sick of Peter Pan as Connor was he had to admit that it was adorable to watch how happy it made Kevin. He could quote almost the entire movie and would yell out his favorite lines, which never failed to make Connor smile. He would never enjoy the movie but he would sure as hell watch it anytime Kevin wanted to if it meant he was this happy.  
"Oh m gosh Kevin the cookies!" Connor yelled suddenly remembering.  
"Let them burn." Kevin mumbled half asleep.  
Connor hit Kevin's chest, "I'm not going to let them burn." he said pushing Kevin's head off his shoulder and heading to the kitchen. Kevin trailed behind.  
When he pulled the cookies out of the oven they were completely black.  
"Well fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed dont forget to leave kudos if you did and a comment letting me know what you think!


End file.
